Love Lost
by DreAmz AnGeL
Summary: I'm evil!! omG...! I killed her off!! What have I done to Li!?!? Maybe her death will help in some way...? What would the other characters do without her!?!? I'm evil!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Cardcaptors. None of it!! 0.o  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Lost  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my story. You can stop reading now or you can continue. It's up to you.   
My name is Li Syaoran and I just lost the girl of my dreams. I loved her so much it hurted.   
I never thought that I could love like this, I thought I was incapable of it.   
Anyway, here's my story.   
When you're done, I hope you won't make the same mistake as I have done.   
  
~*~  
  
3 YEARS AGO  
"LI!" A brown - haired, green eyes girl waved her hand in front of my eyes.  
We were sitting outside under a tree in the park.   
The sky was clear, the temperature was warm and basically it was a beautiful day.   
Sakura had thought that it would be a wonderful idea to have a picnic. Madison and the others couldn't make it so it was just me and her.   
We're kinda friends now so I guess I felt like I should go with her. I don't know. She's just a happy person and it would seem wrong to sadden such a   
person as her...   
"...Yeah," I blinked and I was focused on what we were talking about again.   
I was very full which made me feel sleepy so I was kinda finding it hard to pay attention and keep track of our conversation.   
"We only have one Clow Card to capture. It's been weeks and there hasn't been any sign of it."  
A gentle breeze swept past us and made our hair fly around us. I said, "If it shows up, we'll capture it."  
The doubt left her face and her face brightened with her smile. "You're right!"  
She started to say something else but the Sakura's bookbag started moving and we both stared at it it in apprehension. Her bookbag   
grunted and something yellow flew out at high speed.   
"AHHHH!! YOU DIDN"T SAVE ME ANY FOOD?!?!" The yellow creature searched frantically inside the picnic basket. "NOT - EVEN - A   
CRUMB!?!?" The creature began sobbing.  
"Kero... what were you doing in there? I thought you didn't want to come," Sakura said, exasperated.   
Kero stopped crying, "I changed my mind. I fell asleep while you guys were walking here. But I didn't know you guys were gonna eat   
EVERYTHING!" He turned his head and looked at me. "Did you eat all the food, kid?!"  
I snorted, "Stuff animals don't need to eat."   
Kero clenched his fist in my face. "What did you call me?!"  
"You know what I called you, stuffed animal."  
"I"M NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL AND DON"T CALL ME THAT!!"  
I clenched my teeth. "Don't call me 'kid'."  
We glared at each other.  
Sakura sighed heavily and dropped her head. "Guys..."  
We continued to glare at each other which now involved growling.   
"You guys, stop it."  
Kero adn I glare at each other for another second before we stopped and looked at Sakura.   
She sighed again. "Let's go."  
We walked through the park to the exit. The stuffed animal was of course in the picnic basket now.  
"Wow... it's so beautiful here during this time of year." Sakura was turning her head this way and that to catch all the wonders of spring   
in her memory. She breathed in deeply. "Don't you think it's beautiful?"   
She turned to look at me and I grunted. I heard what she said but my thoughts were kinda occupied on something else.   
We needed to find the last Clow Card.   
'There's this feeling I have... that if we don't it soon... there's no telling what will happen... '  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye, Li! See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved goodbye as we went our separate ways.   
I could still hear them a block away.  
"...wahhhhhhhh...!"  
"Kero... I'll make something for you to eat when we get home."  
Kero sniffed. He mumbled, "Okay..."   
"Woo hoooo! Food when we get home!" Kero started laughing and cheering.  
"Kero!! Be quiet... someone will hear you!"  
"Food! Food!" He chanted less loudly but still audible.   
`I smiled. Which was very odd for me...   
When I arrived home, my puzzlement was forgotten.  
I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me from the corner of my eye.   
I sense a Clow Card...  
I turned around and search the premises around me.   
'I see it anywhere... where can it be and which card is it?'   
The Clow Card faded away but I still looked around me for any sign of it.  
I went inside when I was fully sure that the Clow Card wasn't around anymore.  
'The Clow Card needs to be captured soon...'  
The next morning at school was nothing special, it was almost the same as any other day that doesn't include Clow Cards.   
I figured that I'll discuss the last Clow Card with Sakura and that we'll probably have plenty of time to 'cause I sit in the back of her in   
practically all of our classes. We can also discuss it after school but I wanted to get to it as soon as possible.  
"Li!"   
I turned around and saw Meiling running to catch up with me.  
I sighed and and continued to walk to class.  
'Gotta talk to Sakura.'  
"Li!" Meiling came up from behind me grabbed my arm and walked with me. "I have some great ideas about how to capture the last Clow Card..."  
I tuned her out. I wasn't in the mood in telling her off much less talk to her. I just grunted in reply when it seemed like I should.  
'Doesn't she know that it's kinda hard to think when she keeps talking...' I thought frustratingly. 'Whatever...'  
When we entered the classroom, she was still talking. She didn't let my arm go until we arrived at my desk. She gave me a smile and went to  
her own seat.   
I dumped my bookbag onto my desk and slumped onto my chair, waiting for Sakura. She had a lateness problem.  
My mind just wandered and dozed. I wasn't sleeping... my mind just went over the things that had been happening lately.   
The last Clow Card I caught with Sakura... Meiling's persistence and her need not to let me have a few seconds to myself... mixed feelings...  
just... everything...  
I felt so tired... like everything is weighing down on me...  
I've been thinking over my life lately whenever I was alone...   
"Good... morning, Li!" Sakura huffed out as she sat down in her seat. She was huffing and puffing, obviously tired from rushing to school.  
'You would think that she would be used to it already since she practically go through this everyday. It should be exercise to her or   
something...' I thought with humor.  
"What are... you smiling at?" Sakura asked, looking curiosly. She was taking huge, deep breaths.   
"Huh? I'm not..." I didn't notice that I was smiling. But I can feel that my lips were still stretched into a smile. "Oh... uh... it's nothing..."  
By now, her breathing was becoming more even and regular. "Okay."  
She smiled at me and was prepared to turn around when I remembered the reason why I was waiting for her. "Sakura, we really need to   
dicuss the last Clow Cards."  
"Yeah... I was meaning to talk to you about that,too."  
"We have to find it and cpature it soon. I have a feeling if we don't-"  
"Okay, class. Attendence."  
The teacher quieted down the students and started to call out names.   
Sakura turned around and whispered, "We'll talk about this later."  
I nodded and she turned around so all I can see of her was her beautiful, soft brown - hair.  
Without meaning to, I looked at Meiling. She was glaring at us.   
I know that she's jealous of Sakura and me because w can capture Clow Cards and she can't.   
'She helps though and we tell her she does and we appreciate it. Why is she still so jealous?'  
She was still glaring in our direction. Sakura didn't notice because she was listening to the teacher who was now making some "important"  
announcements.  
I looked back at Meiling who was still looking at me, steaming.  
I turned to look at the teacher again.   
Meiling and I are supposedly engaged and I know how she feels about me so maybe I wasn't being exactly truthful when I said I didn't   
know why she was so jealous.  
But it's not like I actually like Sakura... What a silly thought...  
And besides... she likes Julian...  
I turned to glare back at Meiling when I can still feel her eyes on me.  
Only I didn't glare back. Instead of anger on my face, there was confusion and shock.  
Meiling had finally directed her gaze to the front of the room.  
But... there was something that had passed through her eyes before she turned around. It was so unlike her...  
Such jealousy... possibly hatred.   
Can it really be a Clow Card?  
It can't be... it's just the same old jealous Meiling...  
  
~*~  
  
"I agree. We have to find the last Clow Card." Sakura nodded, looking determined. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight and the warm  
Spring breeze ruffled her hair into a hypnotic dance.  
"If we don't, I think something awful will happen. I can just feel it. We have to act now," I said.  
Sakura and I were at the same location as yesterday. The same spot that out picnic took place.  
"We should start tonight then if you really feel it's that dangerous. We should be careful."  
I nodded. "We'll meet tonight at Madison's. She'll want to come and record the whole thing on her video camera."  
"Uh... heh heh... yeah, you're right. She would want to." Sakura moved to pick up her stuff. "I'll see you tonight then. It's my turn to cook  
tonight. Bye!"  
"Oh... okay. Bye"  
I bent down and picked up my stuff and straightened.  
'Well,' I thought. 'Time to go home.'  
I turned my head to the side and saw, from the corner of my eye, Meiling hidden behind a tree a few feet away. She that glint in her eyes  
again.  
'Clow Card?'  
  
  
  
A/N - Sorry, guys... I didn't proofread! No time to. If you have any questions, email me at Anjelz_dreamz@hotmail.com  
Please r/r! CHAPTER COMING SOON!! But I need reviews to see if anyone likes it to continue... SO R/R PLEASE!!  
0.o 


End file.
